User talk:Sarah Manley
Yeah, I think I'll make Fast Seven Rumors, on what possible rumors there are Larry1996 (talk) 06:57, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Becoming an administrator Thanks for offering to help us with getting administrators. I would like to be become one for this wiki, just to maybe update its appearance and features (Category exhibition and other features). It would be good for keeping trolls away from the articles and promoting editing and attracting new editors maybe. I gladly accept your offer, I just hope that Marz does too. Thank you for your help. JBanton (Talk | ) 21:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :You got it. You now have bureaucrat rights so you can make other users admins. :We are also currently testing a video clipping tool in partnership with a company called Anyclips. The tool allows admins to create clips of specific scenes and moments from their favorite movies and embed them on their wikis. Anyclip has developed the tool and is providing the content. All clips will be available immediately for your wiki, and still available once the test is over. :Related to your wiki, Anyclip has the videos for most of the fast and the furious movies. Would you be interested in testing out the tool? I’ve written out detailed instructions here and can give you access via your email address. :Part of this test is for us to gain a better understanding of users’ interest in creating clips of specific scenes and moments from movies as well as obtain general feedback on the Anyclip editing tool. Please let me know if this is something you or your community is interested in testing. We think clips could provide an interesting new form of content on your wiki, and allow you to highlight quote, scenes, characters and much more. Let me know if you would like to try it out and I can provide you with a log in, as well as further instructions. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::I like the sound (and look) of it. It could be a good help for giving a visual help to certain articles to compliment or better explain the text. I am interested by what I see. JBanton (Talk | ) 22:05, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ok wonderful. I submitted the same email you use for Wikia to use for this tool. Let me know if you want to use a different one. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Adminstrator Hello there :) Im sorry I could not reply earlier, was very busy. Thank you so much for the offer, I've been waiting to become an admin. I want to make the wiki a better place, and I will start working on it soon. I accept your offer, would you mind giving me bureaucrat rights? I'm sorry if it's alot to ask, I need to make a few other people rollbackers and admins too. Thank you once again :) Marzbarz 21:59, August 23, 2013 (UTC) *It's ok now, never mind. Johnny granted me the rights. Thank you sinerly for the offer, take care! :) : Marzbarz 22:23, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ok great. Check out my message above to JBanton and let me know if you are interested in testing out video clipping as well. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC)